1. Field
This disclosure relates to a method of producing nanophosphor particles in which phosphor precursors are treated with an inorganic salt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Phosphors are a substance that emits light after exposure to energy. In general, phosphors are used in a light source such as a mercury fluorescent lamp or a non-mercury fluorescent lamp, or various other devices such as a field emission device or a plasma display panel. In the future, phosphors are expected to be used in a wider range of application as various multimedia devices are developed.
A nanophosphor is a nano-sized phosphor, and can reduce a light scattering effect compared to a conventional bulky phosphor.
Properties of a nanophosphor include small sizes, inter-particle separation, and excellent emission efficiency. In general, however, small and highly distributed phosphors have low emission efficiency, and also, when the heat treating temperature or time is increased to obtain high emission efficiency, particles of phosphor can agglomerate together, resulting in the size of phosphor being greater than nano sizes. To overcome this, a spray-pyrolysis technique, a hydrothermal synthesis technique, a solvothermal synthesis technique, a sol-gel synthesis technique, or a laser crystallization technique can be used. These methods secure excellent properties, but are expensive and unsuitable for mass production.